Episode 7772 (14th March 2017)
Plot Robert receives a phone call from Aaron's barrister notifying him of the appeal date. He opens a letter addressed to Aaron from Liv's school. Gabby double checks with Laurel that she'll be out all day. Robert shows Victoria the letter from the school fining them £60 due to Liv's lack of attendance. Gabby and Liv skive off school and they meet up with Josh and Jamie. Zak decides to fix the pig sty but Lisa explains he's too late, Ronnie sorted it a few days ago. Moira and Faith find Paddy doing some paper work at Butlers Farm to avoid going back to the surgery. Faith asks Paddy what his intentions are towards Chas. Paddy packs up to leave when Faith mentions him cheating on Rhona and insists her daughter could do better. Paddy hits back that Chas hasn't missed her. Pierce is annoyed when Vanessa walks through the door between the Vets and Smithy Cottage so he suggests she knock next time. Gabby, Liv, Jamie and Josh head to Mulberry Cottage with a bottle of vodka but the boys have to leave when Sandy comes downstairs. Laurel visits Ashley at the care home and tells Grace that she no longer wants Ashley and Maggie to be kept apart. Gabby and Liv have given Sandy some money to go to the pub and Gabby invites Josh and Jamie back into the house. Gabby and Josh kiss but Liv is cold towards Jamie. Ashley and Maggie eat the meal Laurel has prepared. Laurel is upset when Ashley and Maggie hold hands and she leaves. Josh suggests he and Gabby head upstairs but Gabby isn't sure, so Josh throws a condom at Jamie and gets up to leave. Gabby asks Josh to stay decides to go upstairs with him. Liv tries to stop her going with Josh, insisting he's only after one thing, but Gabby follows Josh upstairs anyway. Vanessa tells Paddy that Pierce is turning Rhona against her. Paddy goes to get Rhona, but the adjoining door between the surgery and Smithy Cottage is locked. Laurel drives to the factory but can't face working. Zak receives a letter for the date of the court hearing that's to name him as Kyle's legal guardian. Zak insists it's only a piece of paper and he and Lisa will bring Kyle up together side by side but Lisa is having doubts. Vanessa calls Pierce a control freak in the pub although Rhona insists locking the door was her idea so she can have some kind of work/life balance. Pearl doesn't think there is a problem but Vanessa shouts there is. Sandy mentions Liv was at Mulberry Cottage with Gabby so Robert heads round there. Liv opens the door to Robert and he orders Jamie outside as Laurel arrives home. She tells Robert and Liv to leave and calls Gabby downstairs. Gabby comes downstairs and Laurel demands to know who she was upstairs with. Josh comes downstairs. Faith looks at pictures of Cain and Chas as children. Moira insists Faith can't blame her children for not welcoming her back into their lives with open arms. After Josh leaves, Laurel demands to know if Gabby took precautions and orders her to bring down her bed sheets. Laurel is disgusted to learn Gabby used her and Ashley's marital bed and slaps her across the face. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Jamie - Jake Hayward *Josh - Conner Chapman *Maggie - Philippa Howell *Grace - Lisa Howard Locations *The Woolpack - Stairway, backroom and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Turnfield Court Care Home - Lounge *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Sharma & Sharma - Yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes